Why
by JohnDoe2134
Summary: AxK with ZulaxHaru odd couple huh Aang watched horrified as Katara’s father told everyone of her betroval to Haru. Katara couldn’t believe it both her and Aang were together since she was 16 and Aang was 14 now, after two years strong her father was going
1. Chapter 1

Why

Disclaimer; I wish I did but I don't own avatar

A/N: this is after the war and Aang won

Aang watched horrified as Katara's father told everyone of her betroval to Haru. Katara couldn't believe it both her and Aang were together since she was 16 and Aang was 14 now, after two years strong her father was going to break them up for a treaty with the Earth kingdom.

"Father, Don't" Katara exclaimed

"It will be a great treaty with the Earth kingdom" her father replied

"But, I don't love Haru, he's only a friend" she said back

Haru was standing before them looking as glum as Aang, he was getting stripped from his love too. 'Why can't my father just let me and Zula be married' Haru thought. Zula rested her head on his shoulder she couldn't believe it either what would the 2 couples do.

Aang had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the plan

A/N: there will be a little bit on how Zula and Haru hooked up

Aang was now talking to haru zula and Katara about his plan.

"So you're saying we should go to the fire nation" Zula asked

"Exactly" Aang replied

Zula remembered her days in the fire nation when she foolishly followed her father.

/Dream Sequence\

"_Father, Zuko has brought the avatar" Zula said triumphantly_

"_Good lock them both in the barracks" Ozai said Heartlessly_

_Zula couldn't believe she may not have liked his brother, but that was cruel._

_So to make sure that wouldn't happen, Zula decided to help her brother._

"_Zuko, father is still going to exile you" _

"_I know that's why I'm helping Avatar"_

_/End Dream Sequence/_

"So when are we going" Katara Asked

"A.S.A.P" Aang Said

With that the two couples went into the tent where Aang and Katara slept on one bed and Zula and Haru on the other

A/N whew another one down R n' R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: Do I or do I not own ATLA …… I Don't (.)(.)

------

"Aang are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what if they come to get us" Katara asked

"But would Zuko want to see his sister heartbroken after what she did for him'' Aang replied "Everything will go fine Katara" Aang added kissing Katara on the cheek "Where are you guys going" A new deeper voice asked

"Dad?" Katara turned to see "Now I may be older but I'm not dad" Sokka said "Why are you leaving anyways" he added "because" Katara said "Dad and Haru's father are trying to marry us together" and I want Aang" she finished. "Plus haru and zula want to be with each other" Aang chimed in

"Where are they anyways" Aang wondered "I don't know, but your not leaving the south pole" Sokka said firmly "I'm not packed" he finished "Oh Sokka" Katara cried "when do you want to go" Aang asked "Lets get zula and haru so we can go now, Sokka hurry get ready" Katara replied. As if summoned haru and zula walked up in each others arms with their bags ready to go "Are we ready" Zula asked "We just have to wait for Sokka he says he's the official driver" Aang replied

Later……..

"It feels so good to be back in the air" Aang said. He and Katara were in the back of Appa's saddle while haru and zula sat in the front "Aang we might have to set up a camp for tonight" Haru said "Why?" Zula asked "That" Aang said gravely. Right ahead was a huge storm cloud "we can't go around

It" Sokka yelled "we have to weather it" he continued "Katara why don't we try bending" Aang yelled. It started getting windy Aang tried stopping that so they focus on the water. Then the unthinkable happened Appa was hit by several lightning bolts and fell under the water taking all the passengers with it. As Aang fought consciousness memories of the storm that trapped him in the iceberg came flooding back. "Not Again!" Aang yelled His avatar spirit activated and he water bended them all out the water using a water tornado

About 10 minutes later

Aang woke back up to find everyone on an island and then remembered what happened.

"Is everyone ok" Aang asked

"I'm ok "Haru said

"Me too" Zula said hugging on to Haru

"Katara what about you" Aang asked

"I'm good" Katara answered wrapping her arms around Aang who in turn wrapped his around her waist

"Wait, where's sokka" Haru asked

"Over here" sokka yelled "I'm stuck in this muddy sand"

"Appa's wounded" Aang said. Appa had a large red spot in his normally white fur. "We're going to be here a while" He finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Why Ch.4

Where are we?

Disclaimer: Avatar Nickelodeon

Me Fanfic of avatar

I don't own it

"Are we in the fire nation" Katara asked

"I don't know this island is uncharted" Zula replied

"I'm about to go take a bath, want to join me zula" Katara asked

"Sure, let's go!" Zula replied enthusiastically "It will be great to change" The two females left leaving the 3 men there. "So Aang, Haru, when are you 2 going to pop the question?" Sokka asked smirking. "I bought the ring a while back its on hold with Zuko that's one reason I chose to go to the Fire Nation" Aang Said. "Here's a drawing of it." Aang said. He held up a painting of a blue emerald with orange diamonds wrapping around it. "Wow Aang that must have cost a fortune." Sokka exclaimed "No, Zuko came with me, and they said consider it a gift from the fire nation shop corporation. Aang Said "Haru got his that day to" Aang Blurted out. Haru healed up a picture of a red ruby, with a petal like jade spreading out. "It's like a rose" Sokka said in awe.

"What's like a rose" Zula said walking up "And what looks like a 1000 gold pieces" Katara added. "Nothing" the boys said Aang and Haru stuffing paper into their clothes. "What was that?" the girls asked. "Nothing!" the boys said

AN: Short Chapter im sorry im going to try and make the next one longer R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Why Ch. 5

"Aang are sure you want to go to the fire nation?" Zula asked. "Yes I'm sure why do you ask" Aang replied. "Because what if Haru's father and my father come for us there" Katara added "Well maybe we should find our own land" Sokka inquired "How all land belongs to one of the four nations" Haru finished "Haru, Katara, and I can try to Earth and Waterbend some land up so we can start our own country where we can be free" Aang said "Okay" the rest agreed. So now Aang and Haru were trying to feel the earth below the water while Katara was pushing water out of the way. Zula was chopping firewood for the night's camp, while sokka was gathering food.

/2 Hours Later/

"That should be enough wood" Zula exclaimed. "Katara, how are Aang and Haru doing?" "They've succeeded in bringing up enough land for a medium sized palace, but they said that they would bring up more land in case people want to live here also." Katara replied. "Don't they deserve a break though" Zula pressed on "They said they don't want one until they are done" Katara replied "but I say we go pull them away from work" Katara went on winking. "Lets Go" Zula replied smiling. Katara and Zula snuck up behind Aang and Haru, they had just succeeded in bringing up another land mass causing the island to double in size, and pulled them away from the water to the camp site. "Hey what are you doing" each boy said "we have a surprise for you" both girls said. "What" Aang said? "you will see" Katara and zula said each in bathing suits. "Now get in to your swim suits" They finished "meet us at the hot springs" the continued. The girls were looking for their surprises for the boy, they were planning on dinner by the beach, but what they didn't know was so did Aang.

"This will be perfect Aang." Haru said "I know" Aang replied. They were so busy self congratulating that they didn't notice the dinner they prepared burn up causing a small fire. "We are probably the greatest Aaah!" Haru said noticing the fire. Aang blew it out quickly. With their plans ruined the boys went to meet the girls hoping they had dinner. What the boys didn't know was that Katara and Zula saw them cooking and set it on fire so the girls plan would work. With all their work done the girls ran to meet the boys at the hot spring.


End file.
